Let's meet in the Livingroom
by BlackDandelion
Summary: "Yeah, 'cause you looked perfectly fine with the thought of me and Sam," says Quinn. Samcedes reunion, pre-Heart. Oneshot.


**AN: **Drabble-frenzy. This is what happens when my phone bill gets too high and I need to find other things to do on trains.

**Let's meet in the Livingroom **by Blackdandelion

"When-"

"Not if?"

Quinn ignores him.

"When you and Mercedes get back together, I want dibs on godmother."

Sam gives a short bark of laughter and Quinn cuddles further into the sofa, snuggling her feet into Sam's lap.

"Damn, your children are gonna be cute," Quinn says, "all caramel coloured and puffy-cheeked."

Sam sends her an adoring look - that's the exact mental image he has of his future children.

Of course, Mercedes walks in mid-look.

"Oh, you're both here." Well, it is Mercedes' living room. There's an awkward silence. "No, this is good," she continues. "This is really good." Her voice quavers for a moment and Sam sees her blink really hard before breaking into a blinding smile. "No, I'm really happy for you guys."

Sam and Quinn look at each other for a second before turning back to stare at the practically vibrating girl in the middle of the living room.

"...Cedes?" says Quinn, squinting at her with her head tilted.

"What the hell are you talking about?" asks Sam bluntly, causing Quinn to kick him, just a little bit.

"You know-" says Mercedes, flapping her hands wildly, "you two!"

It takes a second for it to sink in, but when it does, Quinn gags and quickly swings her legs off Sam's lap. Sam breaks out in manic laughter.

"Gross!" He sticks his tongue out and giggle.

"Been there, done that." Quinn shakes her head. "I'd rather ride the Hudson-train again!"

Both Sam and Mercedes send her a judging look. "...the Hudson train?"

"I can't believe you thought we-" Quinn hiccups harshly through her giggles, "just- ew!"

Mercedes looks. "But- you..." She gestured wordlessly at the sofa.

Sam rolls his eyes, "We were waiting for you."

"Oh." Mercedes purses her lips together. "Well, it is my living room."

"Really, 'Cedes?" Sam asks. "You really think after all the Shane drama, I'm just gonna give up and hop on Barbie over here?"

"Hey!" Quinn laughs, "I'm sitting right here."

"I just..." Mercedes straightens her back, "I wouldn't blame you. It's been two weeks. You're a free man."

"Yeah, 'cause you looked perfectly fine with the thought of me and Sam," says Quinn.

"I was!"

"It looked like you were having an aneurysm." Quinn stands and looks between the couple. "Here's the deal, Cedes. He loves you. Nobody else on the whole freaking planet. And while it's real noble of you to try to punish yourself-"

"Dumb," coughs Sam but Quinn, as seems to be her prerogative nowadays, ignores him.

"-it doesn't change the fact that what's done is done. Finito."

"Literally, the only Spanish word Mr Schue has ever taught me," Sam interrupts again.

"So, as your soul-sister, I'm stepping in and putting my foot down." She stomps her foot against the floor and Mercedes takes a minute to murmur over her cute pedicure. ("I saw it in Cosmo, I'll do it to you after I get your love life sorted.")

"It also doesn't change the fact that you love each other. Like love, love. Like Whitney Houston love. This is Cinderella, Cedes. Not _The Bodyguard._" Quinn moves towards the door, "So I'm going to leave, because I saw some of papa Jones ice-tea in the fridge and when I get back I better be interrupting the creation of my god-children."

Again, with the awkward silence.

"You fit better with her," Mercedes says suddenly and Sam's heart breaks a little for her.

"Now, darlin'. Who's been whispering lies in your ears?" He walks slowly towards her as if she's a scared animal.

"I just-." Mercedes looks at him, surprised by how fast he got so close. "You're very, very perfect."

Sam shakes his head. "Not without you. All this year, Cedes, all I am has been because of you. No one else. It's always your voice in my brain, telling me to make the right choices. Even when they're horribly noble things to do, like not tackling you to the floor when we kissed after our duet."

Mercedes sighs and wraps an arm around his waist, pulling him flush against her. He smiles wildly, he loved this side of Mercedes in the summer on secluded beaches. "So maybe, we both stop being noble right about now?" She looks up at him with such a small and precious smile, he can't help but want to taste it.

And when Quinn walks in with her glass of ice-tea some moments later, she rolls her eyes at the scene in front of her. "Guys, I wasn't really serious about the procreation thing." Sam and Mercedes look up from their position on the floor with equally guilty looks. "Now, I do believe I get dibs on both god-mother and maid of honour for my role in this reunion."

Sam glares at Quinn, shifting so that his weight isn't completely on Mercedes, but refuses to move off her, despite her wiggling.

"Quinn, we'll give you our freaking first-born, just get out!"

So Quinn does, sipping on her ice tea as she sits in Mercedes' kitchen. And despite Sam's rude dismissal, she can't help but smile happily.

FIN.


End file.
